Untitled
by Soldier78
Summary: It was another boring night at the Fire Lord's palace. It was another boring night at some ball to celebrate the engagement of Fire Lord Zuko and his fiancé, Mai. Kataang ahoy!


**Hey guys! I know its been a while since I've unleashed an Avatar fanfic but I wanted to because there's thing on Kataang Forever which I'm apart of and so, I had to do this for a special someone. Merry Christmas Lamalux! I'm sorry this isn't as good as I planned but I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

**If you want, review!**

Untitled

It was another boring night at the Fire Lord's palace. It was another boring night at some ball to celebrate the engagement of Fire Lord Zuko and his fiancé, Mai.

Katara, bored out of her mind, thumped the elegantly decorated table repeatedly, her cheek resting against a folded up fist, leaning on her elbow. Her boyfriend was dragged into some political chagrin with the War Council.

Avatar Aang and Master Katara had been dating for about two years now. Their relationship sparked right after the Hundred Year War had ended and they hadn't been separated since. The rest of the gang came and went but these two were very attached to each other. Some even assumed they were married. To tell the truth, Katara kind of envied Mai for being engaged to her beau. It was one of those 'about time' situations and that's what made Katara very fidgety. Absently, her head turned towards her boyfriend who was trying to get away from the boring conversation. His posture was slumped, he had that distant look on his face…but he still looked extremely handsome.

Of course, while one part of the party remained very sophisticated and celebrated protocol, there was always some loose nut that would wiggle in some grandiose entertainment.

It was some drunk stranger Katara did not know. He staggered up, swashing some fine Fire Nation ale onto the floor. He dressed in fiery red and sported a lengthy ponytail. He was as tall as a tower, as bulk as a trunk.

"'Ey babe," He breathed, swooping forward and huffing nasty breath into her ear, trying to act suave. Katara's eyes wondered from the boy to Toph whose feet were propped up on the table, un-lady like, and reclining against the back of the chair. The boy leaned closer. "Wanna *hic* dance?"

The music was very active and uptempo, nobody was really dancing except for a few young couples who managed to dance to the appropriateness of protocol.

"No, thank you." Katara politely refused.

"C'mon babe, it'll be *hic* fun." The boy said, placing his arm on the top of the chair, leaning against it and downing the rest of his beverage. Katara winced when a few drops fell into her lap. Katara stood up and angrily glared at the guy before walking across the dance floor.

The guy somehow followed her and this time, trapped her.

"Jus' one dance." The boy begged.

"No, go away." Katara harshly inquired. She shoved him but he grabbed her petite hands and pulled her closer to him. He, even though he was horribly drunk, brushed her bangs aside and started to lean in.

Aang had politely excused himself from the boring conversation which was centered on taxes, too much math for the young Avatar. As he walked away, his head turned and blinked in disbelief. His heart stopped for a total of two seconds and anger boiled his veins. He clenched his fists as tight as he could, never feeling this hostile or betrayed in his life.

He stomped over to kissing couple. His mind was completely clouded and his judgment was something not usual for an avatar. He tapped the man on the shoulder and he pulled his lips from Katara's with a big smack and had that pompous look in his eyes. Mad as a komodo rhino, Avatar Aang swung his fist and punched the man right in the face.

The drunkard spun 360 and fell to the ground. Aang huffed in pride and then turned his gaze to his ex-girlfriend.

"Aang, it's not what you think-" Aang interrupted her.

"I trusted you and you do this?" Aang roared. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do, Aang…" tears were starting to appear. Not a good time.

"Then how do you explain that?" Aang shouted, pointing to the knocked out male on the ground.

"He came to me-"

"We're over!" Aang declared. His voice booming. Katara gasped and the Avatar turned around, walking away. Witnesses started to gossip about it.

"Aang-"

The stubborn boy did not turn around. Katara let out a despaired sob and ran outside, away from the party.

Toph felt the angry stomps against the floorboards. The music still played joyfully and the guests still mingled as if the whole thing didn't happen.

Aang collapsed into a chair and Toph took a sip of her drink.

"Wow, Twinkletoes, what's got you mad?" the blind earthbender questioned.

"Katara cheated on me." He answered.

Toph's eyes widened and she choked on her drink. She sputtered and set down her mug.

"K'tara? Cheating?" Toph asked in disbelief. "Yeah, like that's true Lover Boy."

"What are you talking about? I saw her!"

"Listen, you've got the story wrong, Almighty Avatar." Toph said. "There was this guy, he was drunk, he came over to Katara and tried to get her to dance. Katara walked away as far as I could tell, I'm blind remember, the guy must've followed Katara and forced her into that kiss."

It took Aang a moment to process it. But from certain tricks he picked up from his Earthbending Master, she was telling the truth. Mad at himself now, Aang's head fell to his hands.

"I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah," Toph said, retaking her beverage. "You are."

Katara racked sobs for at least fifteen minutes. The tears wouldn't stop falling no matter how hard she tried. No one went to check up on her, they were so absorbed with the party that they probably didn't notice.

She was acting like such a little girl crying over her broken dolly. She was a hopeless girl in love with the most powerful, handsome man in the world. She dreamed about him, starting a family with him….

"Katara?"

She froze and her eyes wondered up to her now ex-boyfriend who was quietly walking up to her. Now putting up a furious front, Katara turned away from him, folding her arms in the most stubborn way and refusing to look into his stormy gray yes she would always get caught in.

Aang sighed.

"Toph told me the story." He said. "About how the guy was drunk and overpowered you."

Katara wanted to scoff at that word, she was a master waterbender for Spirits' sake! She had intimidated many a man before.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I was so stupid." Aang added. His voice was soft and pleading, nothing like it was albeit twenty minutes ago.

Refusing to give into his plea, she turned her back completely towards him.

"C'mon Katara, I'm sorry, I love you…I want you back."

Katara did not answer, not a single muscle moved.

"Fine!" Aang said, frustration now added to the situation. "Be that way!"

"Fine!" Katara finally shouted back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"I'm glad you're good!"

"I'm glad you're glad!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Both of them shut up right there. They stared at each other in shock. Had that really happen?

Finally, with some urge or push from the spirits, the duo embraced lovingly and laughed at their stupid-ness but also happiness. After sharing a sweet, promising kiss, the duo started to sway to the upbeat tune ringing through the rafters, dancing to their own special tempo.

It was another eventful night at the Fire Lord's Palace. It was another eventful ball to celebrate the engagement of Avatar Aang and his fiancé, Katara.

The End


End file.
